MicroBlog is a user's relationship based information sharing, dissemination and acquisition platform. Users can build personal communities through WEB, WAP (Wireless Application Protocol) and various client terminals, update information with a text including about 140 characters and attain instant sharing. With an increase in mobile terminal users, MicroBlog attracts more and more users. With widespread popularity of MicroBlog and in order for MicroBlog users to get better sense of experience, how to make page refresh is becoming a problem to be addressed by operators.
In prior arts, when a user clicks on a refresh button on its terminal, a refresh icon is displayed on the terminal, and during refresh process, the refresh icon freely rotates in 360 degree, and when refresh contents have been pulled, the refresh icon automatically disappears.
In the process of implementing the present invention, the present inventors have found that at least the following technical problems exist in the prior arts.
During refresh process, only the refresh icon is in its autorotation, so users cannot know the progress of pulling refresh contents, which degrades user's experience, and because the refresh icon rotates solely, animation is too thin and thereby users cannot get better sense of the experience.